User talk:Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu
Welcome Hi, welcome to LevynLight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Xick (Talk) 07:41, August 7, 2010 If you're looking to help out with other pages here are some good places to start: *Bored *LevynLight Wiki:Community Portal Welcome Hi Welcome to the Wiki please feel free to edit whatever you like. Please sign all talk pages with 4 tildes so it's easier for people to know who left the message. Also please note that we are keeping all the Character Pages as exactly the same as their Cards in Levynlight. Which is why I moved Irritated Scientists to Irritated Scientist. Same rules apply to the images. If you're creating new Character pages I've created Template:Character so you don't have to copy and paste text all you have to do is type ''' '''and then save the page and the dafault page style will fill in itself. Your method was fine, but saving the wrong information to the wrong character pages will attract other editors such as myself and you're more likely to get the multiple editor error showing up. So I'd copy, paste, edit then save. I eventually plan to edit the Template so Template:Character|Dark will be a Dark character and so on but I haven't gotten around to it yet. -Xick 08:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC) And errors like I just made on your talk page is why there is a preview button -Xick 08:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Location Pages Senne has been doing the location pages, I also don't know what the font is -Xick 10:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Check out Talk:Locations all the font details are there. -Xick 10:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Traits As an active user I'd value your input, please comment Talk:Traits -Xick 21:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Would you create a page for trading option? Will there be some more columns in equipments for tradable/giveable options too? I think the easiest solution is to add the Category:Tradable to items that are tradable. I ask the mod at the levynlight forums about using their trading FAQ and he deleted my request so I think I'm just going to copy his data and link it. Check out Talk:Amphibleon and let me know what you think, I'd like to get the template ready before the next game update. -Xick 23:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Replies I've replied to your message User Talk:Xick#New Wiki -Xick 03:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. - Kayla 10:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 6 Content the chapter 6 content you added to the wiki was done by mistake and has been rectified. i think it would be better to remove the content from the pages so that we can replace the content when the actual release of chapter 6 takes place. - Sidharth Raveendran 19:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I think creating a Temple:Chapter 6 and having a warning similar to the stub pages is a better solution. -Xick 20:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm still @ Fontis Sapienta? And nearly completing the fail wizards quest. Quests are same, i'm gonna check card texts? What should i do then? Ehm. Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 21:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Great to see that you're back, thanks for adding all the Chap 6 content. -Xick (talk) 10:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Just a brief note about using , when you are using this template you shouldn't ever have to add the Categories. Instead of making have parameters = ?? e.g. platinum = ??, just remove the equals symbol and the template should fill in the information itself and add the page to the appropriate categories. For more tips on how to use these advanced templates I have a brief tutorial on Bored about , most of which should apply to . Please feel free to add lists of what you think needs to be updated, added or changed on Bored. Also if you could take a look at LevynLight_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal and comment on any of the topics there, as you're one of the more active editors I'd really appreciate your input. Thanks for all your work! -Xick (talk) 07:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Why wouldn't we add the children of Zerruul when it is located in Citrine Heart Grotto? Ghst 16:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Equipment - Support Nav. ;oldid=16358}}# Re:Equipment - Support Nav. I messed up, sorry and thanks for noticing :-). --Eccenux 16:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Missing Sell Values From your edits I'm assuming that you're in Chapter 6. Could you look Category:Missing Sell Value and fix the last 6 items? Thanks. -Xick (talk) 05:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Done for the ones that i've Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 07:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC)